Daddy Dearest
by Cap'n Cory
Summary: Robert Goren and Alex Eames come across a Australian girl whose father has gone missing. They agreed to help, but Robert can't shake the feeling that this girl reminds him of another not-so innocent Aussie he knew...
1. Default Chapter

_Hullo there fellow Law & Order: CI aficionados.  
I would like to remind you that I (sadly) do not own any part or characther from L&O except those I have created. Also I'd like to add that, please review so as to know if should post later chapters or not. Thank you and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue _

Jane Malcolm was currently engrossed on the day's morning paper.

She absorbed all the details she could about the fascinating crime about a woman whose dead 32-year-old baby was still inside of her, being the excuse of her boyfriend to kill 9 innocents homeless people. She shook her head in disgust and shock. She ran her gaze to the bottom of the _New York Times _article and looked for the familiar name.

_Assistant District Attorney Carver still retains that this incredible case, couldn't have been solved were it not for the Major Case Squad detective duo; Det. Alex Eames and Det. Robert Goren. _

She smiled. There was still, in this corrupt world of theirs, good old-fashion heroes like this Robert Goren and his partner, but without the cape or tights. She had seen a picture of him once on the newspaper some time ago, and had felt a surge of respect for her role model.

The chiming of the grandfather clock in the living room brought her back to reality. She checked her wristwatch. 8 am. She was going to be late for school. She started putting away the newspaper and cleaning her breakfast dishes when it came to her. Where was Rosa? The Puerto Rican house maid was usually up and about at 7:30, helping her dad do his morning exercises. But, where was the happily accented voice exclaiming word of praise to her father? She was too absorbed into the newspaper to notice before, that the large loft was silent. She felt a chill go down her spine. Where was Rosa? Where was Dad?

She dropped her book bag and ran to Rosa's room, fear gripping her throat. She let out a strangled scream at what she saw before her. Rosa's bed's usually white sheets, were now a sickening red, and a horrible coppery smell filled Jane's senses. Blood.

Jane could fill her bagel coming up, but she controlled the urge to throw up. Her father...Her eyes widened in fear. No, not Dad. She flew to her father's large double mahogany doors and tried to open them. She desperately grabbed the knob and tried to open the door.

"Dad!" she sobbed, "Daddy! Open the door!" After three futile tries at the knob, she backed away and with an expert fluid movement kicked open the door. She rushed inside. Relief surge through her at the absence of blood anywhere and at the familiar bump under the bed sheet covers of her dad's body.

"Dad! Oh dad, something horrible has happened to Rosa!" she cried nearing his side.

When he didn't stir, she laid a gentle hand on her father's form and felt softness, to soft for a body. With a desperate movement she whipped the sheet off and gasped in horror. There, on her father's bed, was a dummy with the words DADDY DEAREST with dripping red letters. Covering her mouth, Jane ran out of the room.

CHAPTER ONE

Det. Alex Eames walked up to Det. Robert "Bobby" Goren's desk, new homicide case file in hand and patiently waited for him to finish his call.

"Mom, you haven't answered my question" He intoned firmly and slowly. He noticed Eames and gave her a quick wave to come closer. He heaved a great sigh.

"Mom you- Yes, mom, I've been eating regularly. Look mom- No, I haven't been working too hard. _Mother-_Yes, I will tell her. Look mom, you have to take your meds? I know you feel better, but you still have to take them. How's the new med working? Good. Look mom, I have to go. Love you too. Bye." Goren put the handset softly on the cradle and put his face in his big hands. After a moment, he raised his gaze and leaned back heavily on his chair. "New case?" he said nodding his head at the file in her hands.

Eames fingered the file and asked carefully "She ok? Your mom?"

He looked at her with a clouded gaze and responded "Not one of her best moments."

She nodded her understanding and handed him the file. "Eccentric millionaire found naked in Central Park. Looks like mob hit".

"Hmm" Goren hummed while scanning the police report.

"You got to let me see him! I've got to talk to him!" a female voice screamed. Both Eames and Goren, and just about all the other detectives in the room, turned to look quizzically towards the front desk.

A murmured response was heard from the receptionist.

"What do you mean I got to file a report!? I've got to talk to HIM!! Get me his partner at least!"

A more firm response from the receptionist this time.

"Don't you get it?! I need to talk to him! And no, I don't want to file a bloody report!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Eames saw Deakins walk purposely towards the reception area. She also noticed Goren slowly rising from his char and ambling towards the same direction. Rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air she followed her co-workers. She didn't see the big deal about it. Probably just another loony off her meds.

Surprised would most likely describe the feeling she felt when she saw the screaming figure. The screamer was a girl about 14, with a thin built, peaches and cream complexion with wavy blonde hair to boot. Eames notes the pearl stud earrings

And the 'add-a-pearl' necklace and the private school uniform and realized this wasn't no regular junkie. This was upper class junkie. Goren sidled up next to her and Eames watched his expression go from amusement to intrigue as he studied the young girl. Eames cocked an eyebrow and Goren, ever aware of the people surrounding him, mumbled a "She seems familiar somehow...her accent even..." as a response to Eames un-asked question.

_Accent?_ Alex Eames thought. She turned her attention to listening the girl's speech as she ranted on Deakins.

"I'm telling you, I need to see him! He's the only one who could possibly find my-"

There, the female detective thought, a slight accent. British? Australian?

"Look Miss, if you give me your name and phone number we will get back to you as soon as we can and help you with your...problem. But you just can't come here and start-"

"My house-maid is probably dead, my father is missing and your telling me to wait patiently like some little school girl and to _calm down_? Do you know who your talking to? I'm Jane Malcolm, daughter of Jack Malcolm, as in Malcolm Industry Towers? And I want to see Robert Goren now!"

Eames felt her partner stiffen at the mention of his name. She couldn't blame him. She turned to face him as he started to approach the hysterical teenager. Their movement must have gotten the young Malcolm's attention, because her head snapped in their direction until her gaze zeroed on Robert Goren. She froze.

"You!" Jane said in a much softer tone. She approached Goren slowly, almost reverently, "Mr. Goren, please," she said pleadingly "I beg of you can you help me? Can you help me find my father?"

She was only a few inches apart from him, and as he gazed down from his 6'4 to the young girls 5'4, Eames saw a flicker of comprehension pass through Goren's features and he shook his head slightly, as if to clear it.

"Step into my office, Ms. Malcolm" Det. Goren intoned, a strange look written all over his features. An look Alex Eames had only seen once, but the woman who had been the cause of that look had drowned (she hoped) 3 weeks earlier.


	2. Meeting a Leyend

_Hullo yet again! Thanks to my reviewers : Audacious, Alamo Girl, The Coffin Dancer and Talifiney (thanks for your compliment!) Here's the latest chappie, I hope it's worthy of LAW AND ORDER :CI.._

_Enjoy..._

CHAPTER 2 – MEETING A LEYEND

"My name is Jane Malcolm; my father is Jack Malcolm, owner of Malcolm Industry Towers. The Malcolm Towers are becoming the next Twin Towers really. We have a nice loft in a good neighborhood, the closest thing to crime we've had was that kid who tried to barbecue a cat. Dad and me live a fairly quiet life. I don't party or go clubbing, nothing of that sort. I usually read and surf the web..."

Jane stopped speaking abruptly. She was babbling. And in front of her hero, _the_ Robert Goren. She tried not to blush in embarrassment as she glanced at the big 6'4 man sitting in front of her. But, apparently, he didn't seem to notice. He just looked at her, a concentrating look shadowing his features. Like when one is doing one of those 1,500 piece puzzles. But, why would he look at _her_ like that? She started to feel a bit awkward.

Det. Eames, who was writing everything Jane said on a small pad, suddenly looked "Surf the web? So you chat with people? Have you chatted with people you don't know, maybe?" she prompted.

Jane suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I know better than to talk with people I don't know. And no, I don't _chat_, I'm not stupid. " she said with a bit of an edge.

Robert Goren gave a start, dropped the pencil he was toying with a loud clatter on the metal interrogation room. She looked at him, puzzled at what troubled him so.He avoided her gaze, and quickly stood up, mumbling about having to out for a minute, and walked out the door. She heard a series of taps on the one-way window. Eames, clearly concerned, rose up and with a "We'll be right back" walked out.

Jane leaned back on her chair, disappointed. Was _this_ the Robert Goren she so idolized? Was this the sleuthing genius she had compared with Sherlock Holmes at one time? She felt utterly let down. Robert Goren was just another dumb cop.

She didn't care.

But why did she feel like crying?

"Bobby?" Eames said softly, walking up to her partner.

Goren was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's amazing, really" he said softly, his voice straining.

She closed the distance between them. "What? The case? I have to admit it's strange, but we've had high profile kidnappings before. I think we have an advantage really, since the dad is limited to a wheelc-"

"I don't mean the case"

"Then...what?"

"The girl..." he whispered.

"The girl? Well...she's a bit snobbish, but-"

"Can't you see it?" he asked weakly.

She looked around at the small group of detectives around the water cooler, staring at them. "See what?" she asked in a softer tone, coming closer.

"She's like a ghost..." His voice cracked.

She debated putting her hand on his arm or not. She decided against it. "Ghost...? Bobby, you're not making sense..."

"Nicole...She's _just_ like her..." At this he raised his head and stared at her.

Eames felt shell-shocked. Goren had had his small break-downs...but it lasted for a minute or two. But this..._this_ was a whole other level. It wasn't just that people got to him...this time, she felt real _fear_ emanating from the giant of a man.

And all because of an Australian psychopath God she hated that bit-

Eames heard a door open. Damn, couldn't she finish _one_ sentence today?

Deakins strolled towards them, sending a look to the gossiping detectives. They fled, tittering away. The chief just shook his head and sighed "Worse than old maids..." he muttered "Anyway, Goren, what happened? You just took off."

"I'm fine...I , uh, didn't sleep well last night...Let's go in shall we?" Goren walked rapidly to the door of the interrogation room. Before opening the door he hesitated. He stood there for a minute. A man on a high- diving board.

Deakins heard him draw a shuddering breath. Then he went in.

Deakins looked at Eames, an unspoken question.

"Nicole Wallace" Eames stated "Haunting from the, hopefully, grave."


End file.
